Demie-Déesse et Sorcière !
by Sabiiinou Valdez DiAngelo
Summary: Hermione et la seule Demie-Déesse et Sorcière depuis pas mal de temps. Hermione et la colonie des Sang-Mêlée sortent de guerre contre Chronos. 3 semaines et 3 jours plus tard, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Elle va découvrir pas mal de choses. Mais ... que vient faire Drago Malfoy dans cette histoire ?
1. Prologue

Prologue : 

Je me battais encore une fois avec mon demi-frère – que je considérée comme mon frère – dans l'arène pour m'entrainer.

« C'est bon Herm' t'as bien récupérée depuis 3 semaines. », me dit mon frère.

Il y a trois semaines je m'étais déboiter le bras à cause d'un stupide soldat de Cronos, il y a trois semaine Percy - mon cousin -, Annabeth - ma meilleure-amie -, Grover - satire- et moi avions préparé la guerre contre Cronos et avons combattue avec toute la colonie. Je devais récupérée car dans 3 jours c'était la rentrée. Vous devez certainement me connaître. Oui, vous avez deviné je suis Hermione Granger, élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard mais aussi demie-déesse ... quoi vous ne le saviez pas ? Bah c'est dit !

Dans 3 jours je retourne à Poudlard après avoir vaincu avec ma famille Cronos, Titan du Temps.

Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, sœur de Nico et de sa défunte sœur Bianca Di Angelo, fille d'Hadès.


	2. Chapter 1

Je tiens d'abord à remercier mon amie Nelly, qui grâce à elle vous avez des chapitres sans - ou presque – fautes d'orthographe, car je suis nul dans cette matière. Et je voudrais vous demandez d'être indulgent avec moi, Merci. Donc voilà, procédons au Chapitre 1.

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione respirait un grand coup avant de traverser le mur qui menait à la voie 9 ¾, pour se rendre au Poudlard Express. Une fois traversée, elle essaya de repérer ses amis et au loin elle vit deux têtes rousses accompagner d'une tête aux cheveux noir, elle les appela.

Ron avait énormément grandi depuis leur sixième année, il faisait une tête de plus qu'Harry et avait pris du muscle à cause des entraînements de Quidditch.

Harry aussi avait changé, il avait beaucoup plus de muscles que Ron avec ses années intensives d'entraînement aux combats comme au Quidditch.

Ginny, elle, était toujours autant efféminée que d'habitude

Mais Hermione avais elle aussi changée. Ses cheveux s'était assagie – merci l'après-shampoing – et était plus féminine que les années passé, elle avait pris un peu de muscles mais l'on remarqué surtout ... les quelques cicatrises qu'elle avait gagnée pendant la guerre – mais ça personnes ne le savait – ils y en avaient sur ces bras, quelques une sur ces jambes, trois sur son ventre et une sur son visage. Mais, même avec ses cicatrices elle restait très jolie.

- Ginny, Harry, Ron. Vous m'avez manquée pendant cet été. dit Hermione en les enlaçant un par un.

-Tu nous as manqués aussi, alors dit moi, où es-tu allée pour avoir le même bronzage que les années précédente ? demanda Ginny après que les garçons aient salué Hermione.

-Oh comme d'habitude, tu sais ... New-York est toujours aussi bien dit Hermione mal à l'aise Et vous, ça a été ? Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda t'elle pour changer de sujet.

-Et bien comme d'habitude nous aussi, maman n'a fait que rouspéter, nous avons fait du Quidditch, dormi puis Harry est venu dit Ron en s'installant dans un compartiment vide On a fêté son anniversaire il y a quelques jours avec l'Ordre et des anciens membres de l'A.D.

-J'avais totalement oublié de t'envoyer ton cadeau Harry je suis désolé. Dit Hermione en fouillant dans son sac.

-C'est rien Hermione, tu n'as pas oublié de me le souhaité merci. Dit Harry

-Mais heureusement je l'ai vue avant de partir. Tiens elle lui tendit le cadeau, c'était un album photos retraçant leurs aventures et avait rajoutée des photos de New-York se sont des photos qui montre toute notre scolarité et j'ai rajoutais des photos de New-York pour te montrais comment c'est. Dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Ron et Ginny s'empressèrent de se pencher pour regarder, Hermione avait pris le temps de photographier tous leurs instant de bonheur mais aussi chaque endroit où elle était allait – c'est-à-dire presque tout New-York – à force de rendre visite à Percy et Annabeth.

-Tiens, c'est qui eux Herm' ? demanda Ginny

-Ah ... c'est Percy, mon cousin avec sa petite amie Annabeth et derrière moi c'est Nico ... mon p'tit frère ! dit ou plutôt annonça Hermione.

Cette photo avait était prise devant l'Empire State Building avec Nico dans ses bras – enfin, elle dans les bras de Nico -, il avait bien grandi lui aussi. Il avait quelques centimètres qu'Hermione mais une tête de moins que Percy. Percy, lui tenait Annabeth dans ces bras qui elle, souriait devant l'objectif.

-Herm', pourquoi tu ne nous parle jamais de ta famille ? Tu te rends compte que l'on se connaît depuis que l'ont a onze ans mais que l'ont savait pas que tu avais un frère ? On est t'est meilleurs amis, alors pourquoi par Merlin tu ne nous dit rien ? demanda Ron qui était légèrement vexé du fait que sa meilleure amie ne leur aie rien dit.

-Je ... ce n'est pas contre vous mais ... c'est compliqué ! puis elle repris. Je suis désolée, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Elle se leva et commença à sortir du wagon quand Harry lui tient le poignet.

-Tu vas où ? Nous ne voulions pas t'offenser.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, lui dit-elle souriante, je suis préfète-en-chef cette année donc je dois me rendre dans le compartiment réservé pour.

-Ah d'accord, alors à toute à l'heure.

-Oui, à toute à l'heure. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le wagon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Sur sa route, elle croisa Blase Zabini qui lui dit bonjour. Elle l'appréciée beaucoup, c'était pourtant un Serpentard et par-dessus le marché, ami ...non, LE meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy – alias la fouine bondissante, la blonde peroxydée – mais, contrairement à Malfoy, il ne l'avait jamais insultée de « sang-de-bourbe » ce qu'elle n'était pas de toute manières mais entendre ça en deuxième année ...

C'était comme Théodore Nott, il était à Serpentard mais ne l'avait jamais insultait, ils se taquinaient juste ... lui en l'appelant « Miss-je-sais-tout » repris par Rogue et elle l'appelait « Le-sage-Serpentard » comme l'appelaient certains élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

Hermione arriva au compartiment et l'ouvrit mais dedans s'y trouvait ...

-Malfoy ? Tu es l'autre préfet ? _demanda-t-elle un peu choquée_.

-Ouais, Granger. McGonagall est passée il y 15 minutes et a dit qu'elle reviendrait dans 20 minutes ... donc on a encore 5 min. _Dit-il serein_.

Hermione, elle, s'assit tout en le fixant.

-Granger, je ne vais pas te manger, alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais te tuer.

- Sait-on jamais. Vigilance ... _elle_ _ne put finir car Malfoy le fit._

-Constant. Ce bon vieux Fol 'œil me la répétait tout l'été ! _Dit-il avec son sourire narquois et selon elle, totalement Malfonien !_

-Comment ça, il te la répétait tout l'été ? _Hermione était totalement perdue_.

-Je suis un membre de l'Ordre, moi aussi ! Harry et Ron ne te l'ont pas dit ? _dit Drago inquiet car elle avait blêmis à la vitesse de la lumière._

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Malfoy, lui, dans l'Ordre, mais il venait d'appeler Harry et Ron par leur prénom et non « Sait-Potter » et « La Belette ». Pour vérifier s'il n'était pas malade, elle se leva et mit sa main sur le front de Malfoy.

-Non, tu n'es pas malade ! _Chuchota-t-elle_. Tu t'es cogné la tête ? _Lui demanda-t-elle_.

-Nan, je ne me suis pas cogné la tête HERMIONE. _Il avait bien insisté sur le prénom de la jeune femme pour lui prouvait._

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall rentra dans le wagon et trouva Hermione avec sa main sur le front de Drago.

-Mademoiselle Granger, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît !

-Professeur, Mal ... je veux dire DRAGO fait vraiment parti de l'Ordre ? _Demanda-t-elle, elle aussi avait insistée sur le prénom du jeune homme._

-C'est exact Miss. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous parler de vos devoirs en tant que préfet-en-chef. _Rappela McGonagall_.

Elle expliqua qu'ils auraient une ronde à faire tous les soirs après les préfets pour vérifier les couloirs, qu'ils devaient préparer le planning, surveiller les sorties à Prés-aux-Lard.

-Puis après le dîner, rendez-vous devant le tableau représentant le centaure Chiron. Sur ce, à ce soir. _Dit le Professeur en sortant_.

« Quoi, le centaure Chiron ? VOS appartements ? » Pensa Hermione.

Après cette pensé, Hermione sorti de son sac un livre que Nico lui avait offert _Le Paradis en Enfer_ – c'était très ironique selon lui, puis elle aussi.

-Bon Hermione ... commença _Drago mais s'arrêta devant l'air interloqué de cette dernière_. Bon, puisque l'on va partager un appart autant s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

-Si, c'est une bonne idée_. Murmura-t-elle._


	4. Chapter 3

Salut les amis, Gomen *se met à terre et vous implore son pardon* pour l'attente de ce troisième chapitre mais j'ai eu mon Brevet à passer et j'ai eu un immense bug avec Word. /SPAFF/

J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas !

P.S : Merci pour vos commentaires, sa ma fait très plaisir : D

Chapitre 3 :

-Alors, où es-tu allée pendant les vacances ? demanda Drago

-A New-York, comme tous les ans depuis 9 ans. Dit-elle

-Tu y es allée ... Ma mère ma emmené en Californie l'année dernière, j'ai beaucoup aimé et sa change de l'Angleterre. dit Drago comme s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps.

-Ouai ... la Californie c'est jolie aussi. Chuchota Hermione

Elle repensa aux quêtes qu'elle avait effectuée avec Percy, Annabeth et Grover puis détailla Drago pendant qu'il semblait lui aussi en pleine réflexion.

Il n'avait plus ce teint albinos qui caractériser bien les Malfoy, il devait avoir la même taille que Percy et il était très beau, mais sa elle ne l'avouerait jamais tous haut.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à leur arrivée. Hermione salua Drago et rejoignit ses amis Griffondors.

Ils arrivèrent aux carrioles tiré par des Sombrals, Hermione étant une fille d'Hadès avait toujours put les voir mais avait du faire semblant de ne pas les voir depuis la 5° année cela ne servait plus à rien, elle n'avait plus besoin de les ignorés.

Ils arrivèrent au buffet de début d'année et écoutèrent le discours de Dumbledore. Hermione était, pendant le discours, dans ses pensées. Quand elle en sortit, elle ne put qu'entendre la fin du discours.

-Et avant de commencer ce joyeux repas, je voudrais vous présenté vos préfets-en-chefs, Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Drago Malfoy de Serpentard sur ce, il applaudit suivi de tous les élèves alors qu'Hermione et Drago étaient debout et se rasseyaient.

Ron, comme à son habitude avait la bouche pleine se qui lui donnait des airs d'hamster – enfin selon elle. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances d'été et de Drago, ils finirent de manger et Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit en se dirigeant vers le tableau représentant Chiron.

-Salut Chiron. Dit Hermione joyeuse de le revoir

-Bonsoir Hermione, comment va ton bras ? demanda-t-il inquiet

-Il va beaucoup mieux merci, mais Will ma donner du nectar et de l'ambroisie en réserve, pour tenir le coup jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Sinon comment va la colonie ?

-Eh bien ... Annabeth et Percy partent après-demain pour le lycée dans New-York et Nico ... lui est dans l'arène en duel contre Clarisse qui elle part demain pour l'université. Oh est Thalia est au camp. Ils te passent le bonjour.

-Quoi ? J'ai loupée Thalia ... Mince alors, on la voit peu depuis qu'elle est Lieutenante de Dame Artémis. Et bien salut la de ma part.

-C'est vrai, mais elle regrette de ne pas être arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a pu voir sa cousine préférée.

-Dis lui qu'il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit là aux vacances de Noel et que je sois sa cousine préférée ... je suis sa seule cousine ! (NDA : Paix à ton âme, Bianca.)

-Je lui dirais dit Chiron amusé, puis rajouta Je te laisse quelqu'un arrive.

Effectivement, quelqu'un était arrivé mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait entendu tout l'échange et tentait de comprendre.


End file.
